callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghillie Suit
A ghillie suit is a type of camouflage clothing designed to resemble heavy foliage and to minimize the wearer's distinguished outline against the environment. Snipers wear ghillie suits to blend into their surroundings when they feel it is important for them to camouflage and hide themselves from enemies or their targets. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign They are issued to Lt. Price and Cpt. MacMillan during the missions "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot, One Kill" in [[Call of Duty 4|''Call of Duty 4's]] single player campaign. Multiplayer In ''Call of Duty 4's multiplayer, players that equip sniper rifles in their primary weapon slot on SAS vs. Spetsnaz maps that have tall grass or woodland terrain, such as Overgrown, Downpour and Creek, will be able to use ghillie suits. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign In Call of Duty: World at War's campaign, most of the Japanese soldiers on Peleliu and Okinawa have their uniforms fitted with foliage for cover. Multiplayer There are no ghillie suits in Call of Duty: World at War's multiplayer. Instead, the soldiers armed with bolt-action rifles or the PTRS-41 will have natural foliage tied together for camouflage. The best examples would be the Russian or Japanese team who use a large amount of foliage to conceal themselves. Other teams such as the Americans get a camouflage patterned uniform with notably less leaves and foliage than the Japanese and Russians which are tied to their uniforms and helmets. The German Army will have soldiers appear in a standard issue Wehrmacht camouflaged uniform with the sleeves rolled up and a helmet with netting to allow a large amount of foliage to be added quickly for cover. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign and Special Ops In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Archer and Toad use ghillie suits in the mission "Loose Ends." The ghillie suits are also implemented into Special Ops; there will be enemies equipped with ghillie suits that take potshots at you from a distance, or may even use a pistol at closer ranges. However, after doing so, they will change their position, as to keep their location a secret. Multiplayer In multiplayer, when a player begins to rank up, there are no ghillie suits available when equipping a sniper rifle. Instead, the soldiers will be wearing a lightweight camouflage pattern uniform with hoods or balaclavas depending on each team. Ghillie suits have to be unlocked by completing the challenge "Ghillie in the Mist" (1,2) which is achieving a certain amount of one-shot kills with sniper rifles throughout the player's playtime. The first set completed will unlock arctic camouflaged ghillie suits for snow maps, the second will unlock the urban/woodland ghillie suit for use in wooded areas and on urban maps. The last set will unlock the ghillie suit for desert environments. As the player unlocks ghillie suits, the old uniform of that type will be discarded. This could be meant to decrease the abundance of snipers compared to Call of Duty 4, as you now start off with a hooded uniform that provides less camouflage than a ghillie suit. Call of Duty: Black Ops In Black Ops, the way Ghillie suits can be obtained have changed, since the player now needs the perk Ghost to obtain the suit. An actual ghillie suit is used by the SOG, the Op40 team, the Spetsnaz troops in snow environments, and the Black Ops team when operating in snow environments. The other teams will have makeshift changes to their uniforms such as foliage or camouflage netting, such as the NVA or the Tropas, while other teams don't even use ghillie suits like the Spetsnaz or the Black Ops team in urban environments, which can be a huge setback to snipers. However, with the removal of Stopping Power, the perk seems more reasonable, as there is now no way to increase damage done. Although this may be a setback for snipers, for Rushing Classes, this can seem a HUGE boost as now it provides an opportunity for Rushing classes to run out of cover, kill their target and wait for the next. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The ghillie suit does not make a prominent return in the campaign as it did in the past Modern Warfare games; however, it can still be equipped in the multiplayer. Multiplayer Like Modern Warfare 2, it can be unlocked for use by completing the "Ghillie in the Mist" challenges by obtaining a certain number of one-shot sniper kills. Until the challenges are complete, a hooded character model will be used. The African Militia is the only faction to not be able to equip the ghillie suit. Gallery Ghillie.jpg|In Game Ghillie Suit. Character_Model_SAS_or_Spetnaz_Sniper.jpg|Character Model for a SAS sniper wearing a ghillie suit. CODWAWsnipersSKINS.png|Ghillie skins seen in Call of Duty: World at War's multiplayer. 1 Ghillied sniper.png|An SAS ghillied sniper with an M82A1 as well as an M4A1 SOPMOD behind him Ghillie in the Mist.jpg|Title reward for completing the "Ghillie in the Mist." challenge. Ghillie M21.jpeg|A Suppressed M21 covered to blend in with the Ghillie Suit using the same material Swamp Monster.jpg|Ghillie suits as they appear in Modern Warfare 3. Grass-Ghillie.png|The regular ghillie suit in Modern Warfare 3. Urban-Ghillie.png|The urban ghillie suit in Modern Warfare 3. Artic-Ghillie.png|The arctic ghillie suit in Modern Warfare 3. Desert-Ghillie.png|The desert ghillie suit in Modern Warfare 3. Trivia *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 for Wii, the ghillie suits are present in the game, but are replaced with suits with hoodies that have some foilage that is enough to blend in. This is likely to be fixed with a patch though. *In World at War on the Wii, the Russian ghillie suit oddly is missing its leaves, resulting in the Russian sniper having only a crude gray hood around him. *In Modern Warfare 2, due to the game's lighting effects, on rainy maps such as Underpass, the water on the ghillie suits will shine with any direct contact with light. *During the Spec Ops mission Hidden, ghillie snipers will have CPU movement which occurs on human players in multiplayer. These movements make them easier to spot, and include checking the magazine, moving the head slightly, and other inconspicuous but fatal movements. *In "The Enemy of My Enemy," Soap wears a ghillie suit with a darker brown color than a normal ghillie suit. It is likely the same ghillie suit model as used by Archer and Toad, or the model used in Call of Duty 4. *In Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer, when playing as Task Force 141, Navy SEALS, or the US Army Rangers, there is no ghillie covering on the character model's head, only a hood. While playing as Spetsnaz, OpFor, or Militia, however, there is a covering on the sniper model's head, and also have a keffiyeh hiding the user's face, increasing camouflage. *If you look closely, an American patch can be seen on the arm of both Western and Eastern forces. This is best seen on the loading screen for Hidden. *In the single player mission The Gulag," Russian snipers can sometimes be seen in arctic Ghillie suits used by Task Force 141, the SEALS, and the Rangers in multiplayer. *Ghillie Suit NPCs have a holstered M1911 but in situations where they draw a pistol they strangely pull out a USP.45, meaning they oddly carry 2 different sidearms. This is easily observed in "Hidden". *In Modern Warfare 3, if both the Desert Eagle with no attachments and the ghillie suit are equipped, sprinting will cause a glitching motion with the leaves on the arms. Category:Multiplayer